This invention relates to the conversion of standard tubs, whether portable or fixed to serve as whirlpool or Jacuzzi-type tubs.
Conventionally, Jacuzzi or whirlpool-type tubs are very expensive and require special construction. Special plumbing fixtures are required, and the entire assembly and costs diminishes the utilization of these type tubs.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which converts ordinary portable, inflatable or fixed tubs to Jacuzzi or whirlpool type systems without requiring special plumbing.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a mounting system which is able to quickly and effectively be attached to conventional tubs.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which utilizes a battery driven submersible bilge pump, with the battery being of substantially low voltage so as to eliminate possibilities of shock or injury.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which is adaptable to be attached to either conventional tubs as found in bathtubs or circular inflatable tubs which are generally used outdoors.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly which enables the height of the bilge pump to be adjusted in the water so as to control the effect of the jet action.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly in which the direction of the jet spray is adjusted so as to provide either a whirlpool or Jacuzzi-type arrangement.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.